Home
by xliterati
Summary: "This is why we don't go on walks like normal couples witch." "So is that it? Are we a couple?"


_November 12th, 2197_

* * *

Mystic Falls looked picturesque with its clear blue skyline. It was a particularly windy day, and Damon didn't care much for those, but he knew Bonnie did.

_Look at the leaves Damon, they're flying. Can't you see?_

He smiled, his eyes crinkling and he looked up to see the stark contrast of leaves that seemed to be on fire with colour, in front of a pallour sea coloured sky.

_This is why we don't go on walks like normal couples witch._

_So is that it? Are we a couple?_

He could still remember how her emerald eyes had burned into him with a sincerity that had set his insides on fire. He had kissed her then, all those years ago on a bench in autumn with no one but her beloved nature as witness to their testament of loyalty. He felt warm with the memory of her, and remembering that he had forgotten something, he looked around the park until he saw a single daisy peeking out from under a black railed fence.

_You never bring me flowers you know. It would do you good to be chivalrous now and then._

_I thought my efforts in bed made up for all other rites of being a - a_

_You can't even say boyfriend!_

Her laughter danced around him and he revelled in the memory of her. He missed her. He always missed her. She had teased him about it too. Missing her if she left the room for so long as a quick break to the bathroom. She didn't make life easy for him, he knew she never would.

Damon felt the vibration of his phone and he rolled his eyes knowing full well who it could be.

"Hello brother of mine," Damon drawled.

"On your way to see Bonnie?" Stefan asked, and Damon could practically hear Stefan's smile through the phone.

"If you must know, yes I am."

"Just make sure you get back before seven, our roadtrip awaits," Stefan spoke, his efforts to calm his excitement futile.

* * *

"I miss you little bird."

"Now don't look at me like that, I know it's pathetic. I even brought you a flower, I seem to always do that now. Bring you flowers. It's a daisy this time, and no I didn't nearly forget."

_You did. I saw you pluck it from the park you insufferable prat._

Damon all but laughed.

* * *

"I hope you're waiting for me judgy. You better not have found another lover, that place is reserved strictly for me. You gave me that the second you chose me."

"Stefan and I are going on a roadtrip ala Winchester style. He says we need to squeeze in as much bonding rites of passages as we can in our long and eternal lives. He wants to see all this country has to offer, and I want nothing more than to be there with him, but I want you to be there too."

_Your relationship is finally where it should be isn't it?_

He smiled and replied, "Of course it is, we're brothers after all."

"He doesn't know it yet but I'm letting him go. On November 12th, in a few years, I feel the date is almost poetic justice, don't you?"

Damon sighed and stroked Bonnie's flower whilst continuing, "He has Elena, he has the one thing that will keep him alive, that has kept him alive for so long. I know that his love for me is different, and almost as necessary as Elena's. But I-"

Damon stopped, his voice shook and he promised himself he wouldn't cry, "God I miss you Bonnie. I miss you so much and I know I've gotten to the point where missing you is no longer a hollow empty feeling, but the only thing keeping me here. I need to be able to miss you, your memories give me life, they give me the will to survive longer than I really have too, and you know it just as well as I do."

"I need to come home to you. But I need Stefan to be okay with me gone. I need to know that Elena will take care of him and that his missing me will eventually give him life, like you give me."

"Just give me a few years, I have so many things to settle, I need to ensure that Anna has a comfortable life, and her generations to come are taken care of. I need to settle my affairs with Stefan and Elena. I'm going to make sure everyone you've loved is taken care of before I come to you."

"You ready Damon?!" Damon heard his younger brother's eager voice from behind him.

He turned on his heels and saw Stefan sitting in their car, his face glowing in the sun. Damon's eyes hurt from the sharp realization that he would miss his brother more than living. He turned slightly again to face Bonnie.

_Bonnie Bennett_

_September 7th 1992 - November 12th 2076_

_Aged 84_

_Beloved mother to Anna Bennett._

_"I have chosen to sing for you, for all the earth, this song of dark words, so that we may be worthy of the coming light."_

_Damon Salvatore you better choose the best damn quote to put on my grave or I will haunt you in the afterlife._

He had turned to her then, no mocking or derision in his voice, nothing but a solid seriousness that shook his witch, _"Promise?"_

"I love you," Damon whispered, and his heart ached because he only said it once a year to the stone that took his heart's place.

"I'll be home soon Bonnie."

He got up and gently placed the daisy atop the grave stone, and made his way quietly to Stefan. The sun was falling behind trees, and Damon greeted its fleeting warmth before night took its hold. He'd walk just like this one day. Arms loose at his sides, the warmth of the glowing sun meeting every inch of him and his eyes closed to feel its intensity burning him. He smiled as he opened his eyes to find Stefan looking at him quizzically, but revving the engine.

And he could almost feel his Bonnie's smile as he walked towards Stefan.

_Wait for me just a little longer, little bird. _


End file.
